The Patent Literature 1 discloses a laser projector which reflects laser light emitted from a laser light source using a scanning mirror so as to be projected onto a projection surface, thereby displaying an image on the projection surface. The scanning mirror can be displaced in two axial directions and oscillates at a unique resonance frequency thereof to perform laser scanning. In the laser projector, flickering with a minute speckle shape which is called speckle noise occurs due to a unique coherence of the laser light. In order to reduce the speckle noise, various methods have been proposed. As one of the methods, the Patent Literature 2 discloses a method using the relaxation oscillation of a laser light source. In the method, the laser light source is driven using a rectangular waveform pattern in which on and off states are alternately repeated. The laser light source starts the relaxation oscillation at the time when the level rises from the off state to the on state and continuously performs the relaxation oscillation within an on period. The on period is set to be equal to or shorter than the time when the relaxation oscillation converges. Therefore, an output level of the laser light source fluctuates over the entire on period and the coherence of the laser light is reduced. As a result, the speckle noise is reduced.